


Thanks for Visting

by Celestial_dream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Attractive Haymitch Abernathy, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Drinking, Effie trinket - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hayffie, Inspired by The Hunger Games, One Shot, Romance, thg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 74th Hunger Games, Effie vists Haymitch for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Visting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and a half, so I apologize for any mistakes. Anyways, I would appreciate feedback! Thanks, hope you enjoy!

The TV flickered brightly in the dark room in which Haymitch was loungly casually on the expensive leather couch. He has been staring at the TV for countless hours watching over his two tributes compete in the games. Tightly in his hand was a glass of whiskey, and he wasn't sure if that or pure exhaustion was going to be the one to knock him out. Normally, he wouldn't given to as much thought to his previous tributes that he has mentored versuses this year's tributes. Something about them makes him think they will actually win, no not win, survive the bretutal games they are forced to play.

A click at the door, and Haymitch heard the door swooped open, followed by the sound of clacking of heels on the wooden floor. "Haymitch?" Effie voiced sanged. Haymitch let out a small groan. "What? What is it now?" He swore, she kept barging in every few hours, disturbing his peace, for the most unnecessary reasons. Two hours ago, she came by to ask about her makeup, because she had a dinner party to go to. For some reason, out of everyone in the capital, she had to bug him about it.

Effie placed her hands on her hips. "Nice to see you too!" She responded in a snarky tone. Effie made her way down to the couch, placing herself several spaces away from the blond drunk. "Well, I just came by to see how our two brave tributes are doing." Effie explained, crossing her legs, placing her neatly painted nails on top of them.

Haymitch shrugged. "Same as usual. Both are alive and safe."

Effie smiled. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "How many tributes left?" "Five."

There was an awkward pause. Effie fiddled with her bracelets and rings. Both were gold, which of course, had matched her hair, that was in sleek up-do for the dinner party she was previously attending. Haymitch looked the complete opposite. He had bags under his eyes, his shoulder length hair looked like it desperately needed to be brushed, and he was wearing an unbuttoned flannel, with an undershirt that looks crinkled. She absolutely despised flannel, then again it was Haymitch, not exactly the most respectable and well dressed victor.

"You don't have to be here. You can go back to your little party or wherever you came from." Haymitch muttered, taking another sip of his glass of whiskey.

"No. I want to be here."

Haymitch raised an eyebrow. "You do?" Effie nodded. "Well, I'm surprised, I thought as some as popular and important as you, you'd probably have a million things to being doing right now."

He wasn't wrong. Effie had to cancel several plans, just to being here. Although spending the night with Haymitch wasn't ideally. She came because she really did care about the tributes this year. She just didn't want to blow them off.

"May I?" She asked, glancing down at the coffee table cluttered with liqour. Haymitch looked a little shocked. Effie was more of a wine person, but he hasn't actually seen her drink anything beyond that. "Sure go ahead."  
Effie went for a bottle of rum, pouring into her glass, and slowly let it to her neatly done, bright red lips. She gulpped it down, without even gagging once.

"Impressive." The blond remarked. "Feel free to have more, if you want." Effie went for the same bottle and poured some more. She lift the glass up, allowing the rum to go down her throat. She shuddered and began blinking a lot. "How exciting." She exclaimed.

"Have you had rum before?" Haymitch wondered with a little concerned. "Yes, of course." Effie lied through her teeth. She hasn't exactly had rum, but surely this wasn't her first time drinking liqour. In all honesty, rum was rather disgusting and burned her throat. Although for some reason, she didn't want Haymitch to know that.

Ten to fifteen minutes went by, an Effie started feeling a tad bit odd. She slid her body closer to Haymitch, to which he gave her a glare. She let out a giggle, "Haymitch. I'm bored. Let's do something."

Haymitch groaned. "Okay sweetheart, you've had too much."

"Nooo." Effie fought back, playfully pushing Haymitch. "I'm fine. Honest." She smiled. "Yeah, okay. Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep?"

"That's not fun though!" She argued. Haymitch rolled his eyes. Slowly, Effie moved her head and layed it against his shoulder. Haymitch eyes widen. Although, he didn't do anything, he allowed it. She relaxed against him, being in the dark and only having the TV as a light began to make her feel tired.

She let out a small laugh, as she noticed that one of the tributes accidentally walked right into a tree. "Did you see that?" She asked, her fake long, exaggerated eyelashes fluttered up at him, empathising her bold blue contacts.  
Haymitch started laughing. "Yeah I did." For some reason, they began to laugh even harder. Once they settled down, Effie began mumbling. "You know, Haymitch, you aren't too bad."

"Gee, thanks Effie, you aren't a total bitch either." He let out sarcastically, she can smell whiskey off of him. Effie smiled, and poked him in the shoulder with a gold fingernail. "No I'm being serious, like I've had to deal some other mentors, and you're actually pretty good compared to them."

Haymitch let out a small smile. "Thank you." He said quietly. "You're welcome." She responsed softly, leaning in towards him. Haymitch saw what was coming. Took a deep a breath, and accepted it, letting her lips touch his. Instantly, smelling alcohol oh each other's breath. He placed his fingers in her hair, probably ruining her wig, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling them closer. When he pulled back he was in disbelief that he actually did that.

She smiled once again at him, and put her head back in his shoulder.

Moments passed, lights flickered from the screen. After what felt like an eternity, "Effie?" Haymitch wishpered. No response. She fell asleep right on him.  
Well if she gets to sleep, so should he. He slowly took off his flannel shirt, trying to not distrubt her, and placed it gently around Effie's shoulders. As he slowly moved up, he moved Effie to one of the many pillows on the couch. "Goodnight, Effie." He wishpered, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then disappeared to his bedroom.


End file.
